gustclan_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
GustClan
Welcome to GustClan! Shipping Page OC Pages Gallery Introduction You padded on the rocky moor slowly, starving and suffering from fatigue. You began to smell a faint whiff of prey. You whipped your head around, only to see a small brown mouse. Out of instinct, you dropped into a hunting crouch. Then you heard voice behind you, "Who are you and why are you on GustClan territorty?" the voice belong to a brown tabby tom behind you. You were scared, but you manged to give him a shaky reply. He then let out a sympathetic sigh and meowed "I am Bramblestar, leader of GustClan. How would you like to join me and my clan, young warrior?" Leader History Warriors Leaders X1 Deputies X1 Co-Deputies X1 Medicine Cats XUnlimited Medicine Cat Apprentices X5 Sick/Injured Cats X5 Elite Warriors X15 Warriors XUnlimited Warrior Apprentices XUnlimited Kits XUnlimited Queens X15 Elders X10 Visitors XUnlimited Deceased XUnlimited GustClan's Territories Rules '-' 1. Warrior Code Always follow the warrior code while in GustClan. If you cannot remember it, click here. - 2. Power Playing Power playing is strictly forbidden from GustClan. If you do not know whatthis means, it's the power to be able to do anything just by saying "nn," "nd,""nm," etc. - 3. Activeness Please, be active. GustClan doesn't want a bunch of felines that show up once and never again. If you are too inactive without notifying the clan, you will be exiled. We do have exceptions, such as school, homework, family stuff, trips, religion days, and many other things. Just please notify us when you will be gone and for how long. If you do not notify us, we DO expect you to come roleplay at least once a week. - 4. Anatomy We strongly require you do not use anatomy. It is 99% fake. By using anatomy, you DO NOT sound smart. You sound like a person making up words. You impress no one. We are not doctors, we are kids roleplaying a book that we all enjoy. - 5. Knowledge of the Warriors series We require you have read at least 2 of the Warriors series. We don't want a bunch of people who show up and don't even know how to roleplay. - 6. Drama We love having some drama to make the Clan interesting. But there is a line to where it goes. If you constantly try to drag attention to you, or have an unrealistic backstory/roleplay, this will result in exile. - 7. Respect We do not want cats who disrespect their leader and deputy. It is okay to disagree, but if you try to change the decisions made by the leader/deputy, you will be punished and/or exiled. - 8. Joking At times, we love joking around outside of roleplay. But when its time to be serious, the joking WILL come to an end. - 9. Punishments You will accept your punishment when given. This only applies to the Minor and Medium punishments. Not accepting your punishment in a well-behaved manner will result in a Major punishment. - 10. Clannames The prefix's Steel, Horizon, Gust, Smoke, Weed, Star, and Moon are forbidden. The suffix's steel, horizon, gust, smoke, weed, and moon are forbidden. Star is also a suffix's for leaders only. Be unique and original with your Clanname! No book-copies are allowed:(Ex: Fireheart, Dustpelt, Flametail, Yellowfang, Leafpool, etc.) Also, have some COMMON SENSE. Do not use non-realistic names:(Ex, from what I've seen in my days: Gravitydiamond, Pinkfur, Purplepelt). Lastly, Silverpelt is a forbidden Clanname. - 11. Editing 'As long as you are a member of GustClan, you may edit the page. When you edit, please notify the rest of the clan so other people do not edit while you are. If you fail to comment an edit warning, you will be punished. '- 12. Double Clanning There will be absolutely no double clanning. If you double clan, you will be immediately exiled. You can only be in one group at a time while in GustClan. - 13. OCs While in GustClan, you can have at most ''two OCs. Leaders, deputies, and co-deputies may only have one OC. After they die, they can once again have at most two OCs. This is because leaders and deputies need to focus on leading the clan. If you focus on your next OC too much, are inactive, or you continue having two OCs when being leader or deputy, you will be deprived from your rank immediately. Punishments ''Minor Punishments ''-''Confined to camp for a time limit chosen by leader/deputy -It will be your duty to clear out the old moss in all dens and put in new moss for the time limit chosen by leader/deputy - Medium Punishments -Last pick from the fresh-kill pile -No prey for a reasonable time limit chosen by leader/deputy -Scarred (This can include ears, tail, paw, or muzzle) - Major Punishments -Deprived from rank -Exiled (Once you are exiled, you can never return to GustClan) ''-Death Acceptable Roleplay Animals And Pelt Colors 'Bunny-' Kit '''Lynx- '''Kit or Apprentice '''Fox- '''Apprentice '''Arctic Foxes- '''Apprentice or Warrior '''Wolf- '''Apprentice or Warrior '''Cougar- '''Warrior '''Tiger- '''Warrior '''Cheetah- '''Warrior '''Snow Leopard- '''Warrior ''-You may have any eye color you please ''-You must have the Female Eyes or the Male Eyes'' Prey Mainly rabbits Occasionally: Thrushes, Sparrows, Adders, & Fish Ranks Clan Activities These activities are not for prize. They are only for bonding with our clanmates. Badgers vs. Felines This game involves only kits and apprentices. It starts out with one apprentice being the "badger". The rest of the cats are felines. The "felines" must scatter and hide. The "badger" will come and "hunt" the hiders. Once a "feline" is found, they can run if they choose. If the "badger" catches them, they also become a badger. This continues until only one "feline" is left. The last one will win the activity. This activity takes place in camp, during any season. Pebbles This game involves kits and apprentices. This is the only time when kits are allowed to leave camp. This is focused on pre-training for kits, and extra training for apprentices. The supervising warriors will set a starting line and a finishing line. The warriors will set pebbles along the finishing line. Since there are four teams, there will be 4 pebbles. The participating cats will form teams, and create a single-file line in front of the starting line. From here on, this is similar to a relay race. The first cat in every one of the four lines will run for the finishing line when the warrior gives signal. The first cats will run to the finishing line, pick up the pebble, and run back. They will give the next cat in line the pebble. The next cat will run to the finishing line and back again and give the next cat the pebble. This continues until the team is done. The first team to go all the way through their line wins. The activity takes place on the territory in Newleaf, Greenleaf, and Leaf-fall. It will take place in camp during Leafbare. Kits and apprentices will NOT be raced against the other. Kits and apprentices have seperate turns competing. Sparring This activity involves warriors and apprentices. This is basically extra fighting practice. Claws WILL NOT be unsheathed during this activity. If you give your partner a serious wound, there will be punishments. The leader will choose two cats to go against eachother. ''' '''The cats will fight until the other surrenders. The winner of each pair will be faced with another cat. If the same cat beats the next, they stay in the game. If that cat is beaten, the cat who won will stay in the game. This will continue until there are no more cats who haven't gone. The last one in the game wins. This activity takes place in the territory during all seasons. Allies Enemies Alliance And Enemy Forms Clan: Leader's Name: Leader's Username: Camp Location: Member Count: Ally or Enemy?: Reason: Visitor Forms OC Name: Animal Jam Username: Wiki Username: Gender: Current Clan/Group: Reason: Friends in GustClan: I, (Your OC Name), am loyal to (Group you are currently in) and I wish to become friends with you and often visit. Sincerely, (Your OC Name) Medicine Cat Forms If you choose the path to be a medicine cat now, or in the future, please fill out this form Animal Jam Username: Wiki Username: OC Name: Gender: Moons: Requested Rank: Known Herbs and their uses: Do you have an OC Page on our wiki?: If so, Please give us the link: What Times will you be on?: What time zone are you? If you don't know, you can find time zone maps using google or other search browsers: Any previous Clans or Groups?: If so, which groups?: How did you find GustClan?: Loyalty Promise: I, (Your OC Name), swear to be loyal to GustClan, never take a mate, treat my clanmates kindly, and will follow the rules above. Sincerely, (Your OC Name) Warrior Forms If you choose the path to be a warrior now, or in the future, please fill out this form Animal Jam Username: Wiki Username: OC Name: Gender: Moons: Requested Rank: Hunting Roleplay Example(5 sentences): Fighting Roleplay Example(5 sentences): Do you have an OC Page on our wiki?: If so, Please give us the link: Any previous clans or groups?: If so, which groups?: How did you find GustClan?: Loyalty Promise: I, (Your OC Name), swear to be loyal to GustClan, be brave, treat my clanmates kindly, and will follow the rules above. Sincerely, (Your OC Name) Category:GustClan